El Diamante Mágico
by Chinito4
Summary: Sonic y Amy compran un diamante que los hará vivir un día sin igual y les abrirá las puertas a una vida completamente mejor de lo que jamás soñaron.


**PRIMERA NOTA: **Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela de nada existente en todo el universo original de los videojuegos ni de las series animadas de Sega, la realidad creada en esta historia es totalmente inventada por mí, así que a todos los escritores que se apegan demasiado a las realidades originales de los videojuegos de Sonic les recomendaría que no miren esta historia como una precuela, intercuela o secuela que en realidad no es y también les recomendaría que no se apeguen tanto a la realidad original de los videojuegos si acaso comentarán después, para que evitemos que haya malos entendidos por perspectivas erróneas de parte de ustedes por las que a la hora de comentar, parte de lo que querrían comentar podrían fácilmente ser cosas como que me equivoqué en cómo escribí la historia entera porque no tiene ningún parecido a los videojuegos, o que me equivoqué en el desarrollo de los personajes porque tienen comportamientos distintos y personalidades distintas a las que los creadores les dieron en realidad o que se supone que Sonic es demasiado tímido para demostrarle sus sentimientos a Amy y que entonces por ninguna razón debería haber podido demostrárselos nunca en toda la historia, deben comprender que **NO** todos creamos nuestras historias con apego a las realidades originales sobre las que escribimos porque no todos tenemos la costumbre de apegarnos a lo original, habemos quienes por una razón u otra preferimos usar nuestra propia imaginación para crear nuestras propias realidades, pues **NO ES NINGUNA** obligación para nadie que las historias sean escritas como iguales o parecidas a las creaciones originales.

**SEGUNDA NOTA: **Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela.

**Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Sega.

Tres primos jóvenes llamados "Sonic", "Shadow" y "Amy" estaban viviendo desde hace un tiempo en Inglaterra. Ahora estaban de compras en una joyería, Amy encontró un collar en la vitrina, tenía forma de corazón, era de color azul marino, era perfectamente igual al de la película "Titanic" y se entusiasmó.

—Sonic, Shadow, miren eso.— dijo Amy con entusiasmo en su voz y una sonrisa luminosa.

Señaló el collar.

—Es hermoso.— dijeron Sonic y Shadow al mismo tiempo, con voces alegres y más tranquilas y sonriendo como ella.

Sonic comenzó a imaginarse a Amy llevándolo puesto.

—Se vería precioso puesto en ti, Amy.— le dijo.

—¿Eso crees?.— preguntó Amy sintiendo que le gustaba que él piense eso.

—No lo creo, estoy seguro.

Él le tomó la mano izquierda y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos.

—Entonces quieres verme llevándolo puesto, ¿no?.

—Sí.— le dijo sin tardanza y con verdad.

Los ojos de ella se veían preciosos para él.

—De acuerdo, lo llevaré.— aceptó ella con gusto.

—Tus ojos se ven tan preciosos como ese corazón.— le dijo él para elogiarla con sinceridad y amor.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

—Gracias. Y el parecido de tu color físico con el corazón es hermoso también.— le dijo ella para lo mismo que él.

Se sonrojó como ella.

—Gracias.

Fueron a la caja.

—Señorita, llevaremos el collar con forma de corazón azul marino.— le dijo Sonic a la cajera con voz tranquila y ligeramente tenue.

—Muy bien.— dijo ella con un tono feliz y amable.

Tomó las llaves y abrió la vitrina, tomó el diamante, lo metió a una caja igual a la de la película en que venía y lo metió a una bolsa.

—Son sesenta libras.

Amy iba a sacar su billetera, pero la mano de Sonic tomó su muñeca izquierda para detenerla.

—Yo lo pagaré, Amy, no te preocupes.— le dijo él con una voz más suave.

La miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y eso le gustó mucho a ella.

—Gracias.— le dijo ella con el mismo tono.

Él tomó su billetera, sacó los billetes y pagó.

—Gracias. Antes de que se vayan, les debo decir algo acerca del diamante.

—¿Qué?.— preguntaron los tres.

—Fue convertido en mágico cuando fue creado y su historia cuenta que su magia hará que la mujer que se lo ponga, tenga la edad que tenga y sólo si está enamorada, sienta como si su realidad fuese la de la película "Titanic" de 1997. Si la persona de quien está enamorada siente o no siente el mismo amor por ella, inmediatamente lo sentirá invadir su corazón cuando se lo ponga y el diamante los unirá convirtiendo ese amor en uno solo, se unirán para siempre y absolutamente nada ni nadie podrá romper ese amor jamás.

—¿Alguien más podrá enterarse de todo lo que le suceda a quien se le dé el caso?.— preguntó Amy con un tono de curiosidad y creyéndole la historia.

—Sí, todas las personas con quienes convivan, con quienes tengan amistad y sobretodo, con quienes estén en ese momento en que se inicie todo.

—¿Alguien nos creerá si alguna vez lo contamos?.— preguntó Sonic.

—Sí, la magia permanecerá para siempre con quienes se hayan enamorado y será ella la que haga que siempre sea totalmente creíble todo lo que se les cuente, no habrá absolutamente nada que quede sin creerse y si se contase lo de la magia que posee y que fue el diamante el que hizo nacer ese amor, inmediatamente será creído. Todo sobre él será totalmente creído por cualquiera que lo oiga.

—Que bueno saberlo. Gracias, señorita.— le agradeció Sonic con una voz feliz y una sonrisa, habiéndole creído todo.

—Sí, gracias.— agradecieron también Shadow y Amy con el mismo modo y también creyéndole.

—Por nada.

Se fueron y al día siguiente abordaron un barco para volver a Estados Unidos.

—Ya quiero ver a mamá y papá para contarles de este diamante.— dijo Sonic sintiéndose contento de la piel a los huesos.

—Sí, igual yo.— dijo Shadow sintiéndose igual.

—Y también yo. Que bien que nos creerán cuando les contemos todo, y sobretodo, que bien que nos creerán si alguna vez me lo pongo y estoy enamorada de alguien.— dijo Amy sintiéndose como ellos.

—Bien, subamos ya.— les dijo Sonic.

Pasaron por el puente, les enseñaron sus pasaportes a los dos tripulantes de la entrada, subieron y el barco partió muy poco después. Al día siguiente, el barco iba a veintiún nudos por hora, luego pasaron tres días más y Amy jamás se puso el diamante durante ese tiempo.

—Shadow, si Amy te pregunta dónde estoy, dile que me fui a la proa.— le dijo Sonic estando por irse.

—De acuerdo.

Salió de la habitación y Amy vino poco después.

—¿Dónde está Sonic?.— le preguntó viendo que Sonic no está.

—Fue a la proa.

—Ah, bueno.

Ella fue donde está la caja del diamante, la abrió y se lo puso... y se quedó quieta como si estuviese congelada, incluso antes de bajar las manos. Ahora sentía un inmenso amor y era hacia... Sonic. Se sentía como en la película, como si ella fuese Rose Dewitt Bukater y como si él fuese Jack Dawson. Sentía que debía ir con él y contarle de su amor, incluyendo lo que sentía, así que fue inmediatamente a la proa y cuando va llegando, lo ve apoyado en el barandal mirando al mar.

—Hola, Sonic.— lo saludó Amy con el mismo tono suave, amable y tranquilo con que Rose saludó a Jack cuando fue a verlo durante el último atardecer del Titanic.

Él se endereza dándose media vuelta y ve a Amy sonriéndole.

—Quería estar contigo.

Él sonríe al oírla decir eso y ella se le acerca hasta estar parada delante de él.

—Dijeron que podrías estar aquí...

—Shhh.— la silenció Sonic poniendo su dedo índice de su mano derecha en su boca, tal como lo hizo Jack en la película y viéndose de esta manera que estaban viviendo este momento exactamente como sucedió y como lo vivieron Jack y Rose en la película.

Sonic le extiende su mano derecha.

—Dame tu mano.— le extendió él su mano derecha y diciéndoselo con el mismo tono con que Jack se lo dijo a Rose.

Ella le da su mano izquierda y él la acerca con total suavidad.

—Cierra los ojos. Hazlo.

Cierra los ojos y él se pasa para atrás de ella.

—Sube.

La sostiene ayudándola a pasar para delante.

—Pisa con mucho cuidado. Mantén tus ojos cerrados, no veas.

—No veo.

—Pisa sobre el barandal.

Amy lo hace mientras Sonic le ayuda a no caerse.

—Sostente. Sostente. Mantén tus ojos cerrados. ¿Confías en mí?.

—Confío en ti.

Le extiende los brazos hacia los lados, la sostiene de la cintura con ambas manos y le habla al oído en voz baja.

—Muy bien. Abre los ojos.

Abre los ojos y mira el hermoso atardecer, mientras siente al viento ir por delante contra todo su cuerpo.

—Estoy volando, Sonic.

Los dos erizos miran juntos el atardecer. Unos segundos después, él entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella, manteniendo sus brazos extendidos, y otros segundos después, comienza a cantarle en voz baja una alegre melodía musical.

— Mira las estrellas que arriba están, brillando y centelleando. Y siempre arriba. Siempre arriba, todo el tiempo.

Termina la melodía y retrae los brazos de ella, ambos se miran a los ojos, los cierran lentamente, acercan lentamente sus caras y se besan apasionadamente en sus bocas y ella le pone la mano derecha en la nuca. Se han enamorado. Se besaron por varios segundos hasta separarse.

—Oh, Amy, ahora que te pusiste el collar, veo el por qué de lo amoroso que me sentía contigo cuando estuvimos en la joyería.— le dijo él con los ojos entrecerrados y con un tono amoroso de verdadero enamorado.

—Lo mismo digo. Ahora veo que me nacieron estos sentimientos por ti y que durarán para siempre. Nos nació este amor aunque somos primos.— le dijo ella con el mismo modo y mirada.

—Te amo, mi preciosa.

—Te amo, mi amor.

—Desde ahora y para siempre, somos novios y algún día nos casaremos.

—Esperaré el tiempo que sea hasta poder casarnos.

—Me siento como en la película "Titanic", como si yo fuese Jack Dawson y tú fueses Rose Dewitt Bukater.

—Eso mismo siento también.

—Si me dejas, cuando estemos solos, con Shadow o nuestras familias, pero jamás en cualquier otro lugar, quiero llamarte "Rose" desde ahora y para siempre.

—Sí, te dejo hacerlo, y si tú me dejas, asimismo quiero llamarte "Jack".

—Gracias. Y claro que sí.

—Gracias. Vamos a mirar tus dibujos.

—Está bien.

Se tomaron de la mano, fueron a la habitación y Shadow no quedó nada indiferente cuando los vio entrar con las manos unidas.

—Se enamoraron uno del otro por la magia del collar.— les dijo al verlos entrar, viendo que llegaron tomados de la mano y que Amy lo tiene puesto.

Y sonrió.

—Felicidades, muchachos.— les dijo ahora con una voz feliz porque se siente contento porque ellos sean novios y porque la magia los mantendrá así para siempre.

—Gracias.— le agradecieron ambos.

—¿Y a qué vienen?.

—A mirar mis dibujos.— dijo Sonic.

En su mente, Shadow se anticipaba a lo que estaba seguro que sucedería.

—Adelante.

Sonic tomó el cuaderno, lo abrió y los tres miraron los dibujos.

—Esa manzana está dibujada tal como estaba antes de comértela, Sonic, y esos plátanos están perfectamente delineados. Te felicito por lo bien que aprendiste a dibujar.— le dijo Shadow mostrándole otra vez el aprecio que siente por él y por su talento de dibujante.

—Gracias.

Miraron hasta el último dibujo.

—Jack, quiero que me dibujes como a tus frutas, con el diamante puesto.— le dijo Amy a Sonic empezando a llamarle por el nombre de Jack Dawson.

—Muy bien.— aceptó él siendo indiferente ante el hecho de que ella le llame por ese nombre en lugar del suyo.

—Y ya mismo.

Él la miró por un segundo y fue a ubicar un sillón. Se sentó al frente detrás de una mesa, tomó un lápiz de mina negro, tomó un cuchillo, dejó el estuche en el suelo y dejó más puntiagudo el lápiz.

—Ya estoy listo. Shadow, párate junto a mí, necesito que ella esté sola.— dijo Sonic tranquilamente.

Se paró al lado de él, ella se quitó las botas y se echó en el sillón.

—Dime cómo debo estar.— le dijo Amy a Sonic.

—Pon el brazo izquierdo apoyado sobre el cojín que está detrás de tu cabeza.

Amy lo hace.

—Bien. Ahora, pon la mano derecha junto a tu cabeza.

Lo hace.

—Ahora, baja la cabeza, gira la cara hacia mí.

Lo hace también.

—Fija tus ojos en mí, sólo en mí. Puedes hablarme si quieres, pero debes estar quieta.

Amy carraspeó un poco, Sonic dio un suspiro y comenzó a dibujar. Repetidas veces la miraba y la dibujaba exactamente como estaba. Shadow miraba el dibujo y era de admitirse que Sonic verdaderamente era talentoso, puesto que no estaba cometiendo ningún error, dibujar a Amy le estaba saliendo tan bien como le salieron todos los dibujos de las frutas.

—En tu cara veo felicidad por dibujarme. No imagino a Monet tan contento por pintar.

—Él pinta paisajes. Relaja tu cara.

Amy lo hace.

—Perdón.

—No sonrías tanto.

Amy da un pequeño suspiro y Sonic continuó durante un rato, hasta que por fin terminó.

—Terminé.

Amy se sentó, se puso las botas y fue a mirar, Shadow y ella se maravillaron al ver que la dibujó con completa perfección, nadie podía negar que verdaderamente tiene talento.

—¿Te gusta?.— le preguntó Sonic con una sonrisa luminosa.

—Me fascina, estoy maravillada. Muchas gracias.— le dijo y agradeció ella con una voz suave y feliz y sonriendo como también sonreían Sonic y Shadow.

Le escribió la fecha en la esquina inferior izquierda y junto a ella puso un corazón atravesado por una flecha.

—¿Te gusta, Shadow?.

—Mucho, estoy maravillado también.— dijo él con el mismo tono que ella.

—Tendré el estuche y el cuaderno aquí mismo, hasta que debamos bajar del barco.

—Hay algo que quiero que sepas, Shadow, para que no te sientas confundido cuando alguna vez nos escuches.— le dijo Amy dirigiéndole la mirada a él.

—¿Qué debo saber?.

—Quedamos de acuerdo en que por siempre, él me llamará "Rose" y yo lo llamaré "Jack".

Le dijo lo que se dijeron para acordarlo.

—Ahora es todavía más referente a la película. Me gusta eso y estoy de acuerdo.— dijo él con toda verdadera sinceridad.

—Gracias.— agradecieron ambos.

—En mi mente estuve anticipándome a lo que estaba seguro que sucedería. Eso fue justamente que tú querrías que él te dibujara y que tú aceptarías, tal como en la película.— dijo él habiendo sido verdad.

—Adivinaste bien.— dijeron los dos.

Y así, el barco siguió el resto del viaje hasta que llegaron a Nueva York. Les contaron todo a sus familias y tal como la vendedora les dijo, sus familias enteras creyeron todo. Desde el día de su llegada, Sonic y Amy pasaron a vivir juntos. Cuando ella cumplió sus dieciocho años, finalmente se casaron y estuvieron juntos por siempre.

FIN


End file.
